


In His Arms

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comfort, Episode s02 e09 Secrets, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel and Sha're share a few moments together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> This is just a little missing scene from Secrets I scribbled in a notebook ages ago.  
> Enjoy

Sha’re sighed as Daniel held her close to him, one hand rubbed her back in slow circles while the other slipped through her thick black curls. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, just to be held by Daniel as though nothing had changed. Her time as Ammonet’s prisoner meant she rarely felt anything, some nights Sha’re managed to stay awake and relished in being able to feel the things around the room Ammonet slept in.

Sha’re had always been a tactile person, especially with Daniel. Even when they were sitting talking after dinner with the family Sha’re’s fingers would gently brush his hand. It was one of the things that made them such a perfect match, Sha’re touched and Daniel needed her to touch him.

Sha’re cuddled closer to her husband, crying out slightly when the child inside her kicked. 

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked worriedly pulling back from her.

Sha’re dropped her eyes as she placed her hand on her swollen stomach, “He is restless.”

“I didn’t think,” Daniel said hurriedly, “Sit down and rest. It’s a long walk back to the pyramid.”

Sha’re lowered herself onto the cushions, smiling as Daniel placed his arm around her waist to guide her down. Once she was settled Daniel brought her a cup of water and sat at her side. He knew he’d have to get Kasuf to tell his father-in-law about his plan to return to Earth with Sha’re, he knew Kasuf wouldn’t be happy about his daughter leaving again but Daniel wasn’t going to let anything stand in the way of protecting his wife.

He watched Sha’re sip the water and Daniel’s eyes were drawn down to where his wife’s child lay. Feeling his eyes on her Sha’re bit her lip nervously, “Dan’iel...”

“Can I?” Daniel reached out his hand to her swollen stomach.

Sha’re took his hand with a bright smile and placed it so he could feel when the baby kicked next. When Daniel felt the small foot he laughed and kissed her cheek.

“Our baby,” he whispered in her ear.

Sha’re turned and stared at him in astonishment, “You mean you...we...you...”

Daniel rested his forehead against hers looking deeply into Sha’re’s eyes, “We’re going to be a family. I promise.”

Sha’re sniffed as tears threatened her, she found herself wrapped in her husband’s embrace once more.

Taking in a deep breath Sha’re didn’t care for the moment what was happening, she just wanted to stay right here in Daniel’s arms.


End file.
